


mornin' sun shines on your skin

by bubblepopelectric



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Juno Steel, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Consensual Somnophilia, Degradation, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Manhandling, Morning Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Sex, adhd cecil kanagawa, ig ?, in the hot way, t4t, very soft very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepopelectric/pseuds/bubblepopelectric
Summary: sleepy morning sex
Relationships: Cecil Kanagawa/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	mornin' sun shines on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loversboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversboys/gifts).



> cw: they sleep while cecil's strap is still in juno- this is something they've discussed and are both comfortable with, but it's understandable if you wanna give this one a miss
> 
> merry christmas to my lovely boyfriend <3 love you

juno wakes up with his legs around cecil's waist, bleary and sleepy, too tired to even bother lifting his head. the first thing he processes is how wet he is- slick dripping down his thighs and soaking the cock he's full of. the second thing he notices is, of course, that he's full- splayed open on cecil's strap. his body's aching, all of him exhausted and fucked-out from so long turned on with no release. he'd rub his thighs together if he could, dreamily recalling the night before- cecil tying him up, marking every part of his body up starting from his collarbones and working down, making him come again and again on his cock. he lets out a tiny whine at the thought of coming again, and the body he's sprawled over shifts a little. "you awake, junebug?" cecil asks softly, stroking juno's hair.

"mhm-" juno hums in agreement at that, kneading his head on cecil's chest. "'m so full." he mumbles, stating the obvious. cecil doesn't tease him for that, though, instead opting to cup juno's face and carefully tilt it up to look at him. cecil looks exhausted, himself, but there's a red tint to his cheeks, eyes sparkling when he looks at him.

"that's right, sweetheart-" cecil says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "all full of my cock, such a good girl- you take it so well, love, being so good for me." he hums appreciatively at the sound of juno whining happily in response, running his hands over his back and shoulders. it feels so good to be so full, exhausted and absolutely blissful. he's so tired, all floppy and meant to be used, but that doesn't stop him from trying to prop himself up as much as he can, comfortably perched on cecil's lap.

cecil moves up to join him, thank god, meaning juno can lie forwards on cecil's chest instead of having to keep himself upright. "here you go, love- you don't need to do anything yourself, alright? just have to sit still and be a good girl for me, sweetheart." juno barely processes the constant stream of praise coming out of cecil's mouth, just whining softly, running his hand over his own stomach to feel the slight bulge of his cock so deep inside him. 

cecil's expression is genuine when he looks up at the lady on his lap, eyes sparkling. "what do you want, sweetheart?" he asks him, a little teasingly, reaching a hand up to stroke juno's cheek. juno's sure he looks a picture right now, wet and messy and out of his right mind- exactly how he's supposed to be. 

"want you to fuck me- please-" he pleads him, nuzzling his head into the crook of cecil's neck. there's no way juno could summon the strength to fuck himself on cecil's cock right now, much as he wants to be ruined further, and juno's just about out of his mind enough that he'll do just about anything to get cecil to fuck him. 

lucky for him how nice cecil is, then. "of course, sweetheart- anything for my good girl." he tells him, reaching down to rub tight circles on juno's clit as he immediately starts to whine and squirm desperately. "be patient, lovely-" he hums, finally- _fucking finally-_ fucking up into juno. 

juno nearly sobs at that first thrust, so, so sensitive and fucked out and full and still wanting to be wrecked. thankfully cecil seems to hear this in the break in juno's voice, moving his hand from his clit to hold juno's hips- bouncing him up and down on cecil's dick. it's so _good_ , feeling stuffed full and having cecil slam him down on his cock again and again and again. "good girl- such a lovely whore, such a stupid slut for me- love you so much, this is exactly where you're supposed to be, my junebug, my leading lady-" juno's focus goes hazy under the nonestop stream of praise, hand falling down to pick up where cecil'd left off and rub his clit, fast. 

cecil either doesn't notice or is too worked up to reprimand him, gasping out little moans every time juno bottoms out and the base of the strap's ground down on his dick. definitely not too worked up to speak, however- still telling juno what a good girl he is over and over and over while he whines. 

juno's out of his mind, hardly able to think of anything but the slick wetness of cecil's cock so deep within him. it's so _much_ , so overwhelming to be so completely out of control and only able to focus on the steady rhythm of the fast pace cecil's set- it's _too_ much, and he arches up, clenching around him. 

"gonna come for me, junebug?" cecil asks him through a few hitches in breath, stroking his hair. "gonna come on my cock like my good girl, like my pretty little slut? i'm the only one who can get you like this, all stupid and soaked for me- isn't that right, my leading lady? come for me, sweetheart, tell me whose you are." and with that, he speeds up his press of juno's hips onto his cock, thrusting up into him at a brutal pace.

juno spasms on his dick with a half-sobbed whine, head tipped back as he rubs his clit faster and faster. the lady comes with a wail, yelling cecil's name again and again as he fucks him through it. he keeps bouncing him at that same speed until juno whimpers in exhaustion, slumping forward onto cecil' chest.

"good girl- such a good girl for me, so good-" cecil murmurs, running his hands through juno's hair slowly. "you seem exhausted, so i'm gonna pull out now, sweetheart- is that okay?" juno sits upright at that question, shaking his head wildly. "mm?" 

"no- nno, i can take it, please- want you to come from fucking me, please- want you to come inside me, please- need it, needa be full of your come, please-" he says desperately, rocking his hips up and down as much as he can, and cecil inhales sharply.

" _c_ _hrist-_ good girl, my lovely leading lady- who am i to deny such a good girl, hm?" he tells him, breath hitching a little, and he starts rocking back up into juno as the lady whines in overstimulation. "good girl, so lovely, such an emptyheaded slut for me-" cecil's voice breaks as he grinds against his strap, and juno takes that as his initiative to surge back forwards and kiss and bite at cecil's collarbones, sucking hickeys across his shoulders through whines. the effect is immediate, cecil fucking him so hard juno's practically blabbering against cecil's chest. 

juno's completely incoherent, and cecil himself isn't all together, his hips juttering and back arching as he gets closer. juno himself is on the verge of coming again- exhausted and soaking and so, _so_ sensitive. on one thrust he hits directly at that perfect angle in juno, and it's all too much for him. juno comes again with a broken, euphoric scream, clenching down on cecil's cock. 

this tips cecil over the edge, too, and he jackhammers up into juno as he comes. he's just about focused enough to hit a button on the side of the strap, and juno has just about the coherence to hum a pleased sound through the haze as cecil fills him up with his come, hot and thick and so much of it that it doesn't all fit in juno's pussy, dripping out of his cunt and down his thighs even with cecil's cock still buried inside him. 

cecil takes a moment to recover from coming so hard, legs still shaking a little and thighs slick, stroking juno's face softly as juno lies half asleep on his shoulder, looking for all the world like a lady that'd been absolutely ruined. the moment his heartrate calms down, he slowly pulls out of his leading lady, manuevering him into a laying position right next to him. "good girl, good girl-" cecil tells him under his breath when juno whines on autopilot, unbuckling the strap from around him. "you did so well for me, love, did so good, okay? i'm so proud of you, love you so much, you're such a good girl for me, junebug." 

juno makes a mournful, lonely noise when cecil clambers out of bed with mildly shaking limbs, and cecil's quick to press a kiss to his cheek. "i'm just grabbing a washcloth, baby- i'm not going anywhere, i promise." this calms juno down somewhat, which gives cecil enough time to grab a damp washcloth and return without him crying out for him. nonetheless, juno beams happily at him, reaching out for him and kneading his head on his shoulder when he sits down. he murmurs praise into the sleepy lady's ear as he wipes the come running down juno's thighs, the lady melting into him as he does so.

when they're both sufficiently cleaned up and not-sticky, cecil flops back onto the pillows, cradling juno in his arms. he's exhausted, obviously, but that doesn't stop him from quietly telling juno how beautiful he is, how incredible and good for him he is, how much he loves him. he keeps on going and going and going for adorably long, before he catches on to the steady pace of juno's breathing with a little bit of an embarrassed smile. 

"goodnight, junebug." he says anyway, curling up around him. "love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope everyone who reads this has a super good christmas <3 
> 
> also why yes i do have a thing for come how did you know


End file.
